


WTF NSYNC & Clerks Crossover Fic

by justgotpa1d



Category: Clerks. (1994), NSYNC
Genre: Other, WEED IS MENTIONED IM WARNING U NOW, crossover fic of the century, joeys dumb, justins a drama queen, lance barely says a word the whole time, this is all a joke and i like it leave me alone i know it sux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgotpa1d/pseuds/justgotpa1d
Summary: Idk man.... they are vibing also the bus broke down
Relationships: Jay/Silent Bob, basstone is joked about and joeys like IM STRAIGHT !!1!1
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	WTF NSYNC & Clerks Crossover Fic

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry

Chris would consider what Justin was doing a 'tantrum'. As much as JC and Lance would disagree with him ("Oh Justin's not that bad he's just emotional!") this was definitely a tantrum. "What are we going to do!? We're lost in NOWHERE, NEW JERSEY. We're gonna die! I'm way too pretty to die this early in life!!! Oh God, what are we gonna do JC?!?!" Justin flung himself at JC, and JC looked uncomfortable- at least Chris thought so. "We're gonna be fine, J. Chill out. Chris will go into that uh, store right there." JC didn't quiet feel comfortable even looking in the direction of the place. A sign above the store said Quick Stop and a large white cloth spread over what JC guessed was the store front window, read, 'I ASSURE YOU WERE OPEN!' 

Chris looked over at the place, "Well.. I'm not going in alone." He looked at the other guys expectantly. Joey shook his head and took a few steps back and Lance said 'no way'. JC thought it over for a minute but Justin spoke before he could. "I'll go with you... but you have to buy me snacks. Plus I'm safer inside a store than out here by the woods." JC looked at Justin with surprise, but didn't say anything, just nodded. 

At the same time Chris and Justin started to walk toward the store, Joey and Lance started walking in the opposite direction, toward a video store. They didn't go in, just loitered outside, unsure of what to do. JC felt uncomfortable knowing he was now alone... in Nowhere, New Jersey, just like Justin said. After a minute JC started walking toward the video store. Joey and Lance were talking and standing by the corner of the store, in front of an alley. JC didn't ever feel right butting into their conversations, so he decided he would do something crazy and dangerous. He would step foot into the video store. 

. . . 

Dante wouldn't have recognized the guys walking into the Quick Stop if he hadn't had a magazine plastered with their faces in his hand right then, but he did have that magazine so the smallest little gasp escaped him. He'd never listened to NSYNC, but to see these guys in Leonardo, NJ of all places, well that'd surprise anybody. He looked at the magazine and then up to the two guys who'd walked in. They were labeled in the magazine as 'JUSTIN' and 'CHRIS', but there were three others on the page who hadn't followed these two in. Dante heard bits and pieces of the guys' quiet conversation. 

"I don't wanna talk to that guy he looks creepy."

"He looks kinda like Kevin." 

"No he doesn't."

"Just pick out your snacks so we can get back on the road."

The blonde one- Dante reminded himself of the guy's name- Justin had grabbed two bag of chips, three bottles of Gatorade, a Pepsi and two packs of Pop Rocks. When he reached for a box of cereal Chris quickly said, "No, you've got cereal on the bus." Justin pouted out his bottom lip, "Fine. Not like I risked my precious life even stepping off the bus or anything." Chris just shook his head, and grabbed the cereal off the shelf anyway, "Fine, spoiled brat." Justin mumbled something in response along the lines of "Sorry no one's ever bought you stuff cause you're not pretty like me." Chris pretended to not hear it.

Dante smiled at them when they got to the counter, "This everything?" He motioned towards what Justin was setting on the counter. Chris nodded and pulled his wallet out, "Do you have a phone we could use uh," he looked for a name tag on the clerk but there wasn't one. "Dante," he offered up his name. Chris nodded, "Do you have a phone we could use, Dante? Our bus broke down outside and none of us know how to fix a vehicle." 

'Us'. Dante now assumed the whole band was here, hopefully Jay and Silent Bob weren't harassing any of them, last thing this town needs is the village idiots getting sued by NSYNC for trying to sell them weed. Dante nodded, and started ringing their purchase up, "We've got a phone in the back, I can show you where it is." Chris nodded appreciatively, "Thanks so much man!"

After paying for Justin's food, they follow Dante to the store's backroom. Around this same time Jay and Silent Bob are watching a pair of men outside the store, huddled close and talking quietly. "I don't know why they let you drive." Lance laughed a little and leaned against the RST Video storefront. "Oh you think you would do better? You could've kept the bus from breaking down? Be my guest go fix it Lance The Handyman." Joey half smiled and Lance rolled his eyes, "I can't fix it now I just simply wouldn't have broken it in the first place, Joey." Joey was going to respond but a voice behind him startled both of them. "Who's you guys, this is me and Silent Bob's spot." Joey and Lance turned to see a blonde guy in a beanie and a shorter trench-coated guy standing next to him. "Uh.. we're just standing here man, our bus broke down, we can move over though. I'm Joey." Joey offered his hand out to shake and Jay ignored it, "Okay well, Joey, you's guys are invading me and Silent Bob's personal space to have your fruity back and forth flirt fest, and my buddy here would like to sit in his spot." Silent Bob rolled his eyes at this and shook his head to let them know this was all Jay's idea.

Joey frowned a little, "We're not gay and there's a whole area over there for you two to stand around at." Jay laughed, "'Not gay.' Whatever you say man. If you're not gonna move we'll just stand here right next to you." Joey shrugged, "Fine by me." 

The alley was quiet for a minute, and it is often, but usually it's just Jay and Silent Bob. Jay finds it especially hard to stay quiet when there are three people around him who could hear him talk just to talk. So Jay does the logical thing and he pulls a blunt out of Silent Bob's trench coat pocket. "You guys smoke?" Lance shakes his head and looks at Joey. "Sometimes..." Joey shrugs, looking from Lance to Jay and then nodding. "I suppose I could." 

Jay looks at Lance, "You don't want any blondie?" Lance shakes his head again. Jay shrugs and sets the blunt between his lips, lighting it with a lighter Silent Bob handed him. Joey takes it when Jay hands it to him and takes a long slow hit. It's been a while since he smoked. Maybe he overestimated himself, god it fucking burned his throat and lungs. He couldn't help but cough. Once, twice. He needed something to drink, fast. "Hey? You okay, Joey?" Lance put his hand on Joey's shoulder, Joey kept coughing, "I'm...fine.. need a drink.." 

"Your boyfriend hasn't smoked in a while," Jay leaned back against the alley wall, "Might wanna get him a drink at the Quick Stop. We'll come with you, I haven't seen Dante yet today." 

The four of them left the alley and Joey had mostly stopped coughing but his throat burned, and he could feel another coughing fit approaching, still he managed to say, "Lance isn't my boyfriend."

Lance rolled his eyes, opened the door to the Quick Stop and Jay and Silent bob walked in behind Joey. "Dante, we're gonna steal a Gatorade." Jay smiled and opened the fridge door, not paying attention to the two guys with Dante behind the counter. Joey coughed again, grabbing the Gatorade from Jay and nearly choking when he coughed again mid-drink. "What the hell happened to him?" Chris asked, eyebrows furrowed with concern. Lance pursed his lips and thought for a second. "Joey's an idiot." He shrugged and Chris didn't seem content with the answer but he didn't press for more information. He'd do that later on the bus, he decided. Once Joey could breathe normally again he gave the guys a nervous smile, "So.. did they let you call a mechanic, Chris?" Chris nodded, and Justin was eating Pop Rocks behind him, not paying attention to the four people who just burst in. "So... you and Lance make friends?" Chris asked and laughed a little. "Uh yeah.. this is Jay and the other one is Silent Bob." 

"Hi! I'm Jay, wanna buy some weed?" Jay smiled at Chris and giggled a little, Dante's face fell. "JAY!? This is fucking NSYNC!? Don't offer them drugs, you idiot!" Jay raised an eyebrow at Dante, "This one here already smoked with us." He pointed at Joey and Chris looked from Jay to Joey, with an exhausted look, "Joey?!?" 

Joey shrugged, "I took one hit it's no big deal." Chris raised an eyebrow, "Oh and are you sure JC's gonna think it was no big deal?" Joey looked around, "He doesn't have to know... where is JC anyway?" 

. . . 

JC's first step into the video store was a small one, the place looked empty. He stepped all the way in and closed the door, he told himself he would be fine. Video store clerk, Randal popped up from behind the counter, "Hello-oooooooly shit." Randal was dreaming... Randal was dreaming about JC Chasez. Again. He ducked back behind the counter. Randal had shown up and disappeared so quickly JC was sure he'd imagined it, until Randal slowly lifted himself back up off the floor again. "Hi..I'm Randal... are you uh... looking for a movie?" 

"Oh um. No, thank you, Randal. My friends and I.. our vehicle sort of broke down outside. I haven't been to a video store like this in years." JC smiled a little, looking around, "So what's it like to work in a place like this?" 

"It's boring, it's the same thing everyday, all day and has been for a few years now. I'd do anything for a little excitement." Randal didn't hate his job, he liked playing hockey on the roof with Dante and seeing Jay and Silent Bob's idiotic antics, but compared to JC's life he didnt have shit! JC was realising now that maybe he didn't know how to have a proper conversation with this guy. "Well, sometimes boring is fun y'know. I'm never bored, I never get to just sit around anymore y'know. See, I don't know if you recognize me but-" "Oh believe me JC I know who you are, hence the 'holy shit' when you walked through the door." Randal laughed a little, "Despite popular opinion you're my favorite singer in NSYNC." 

JC smiled a little, "Oh! Thank you that's really nice to hear, nobody ever shuts up about Justin-" as if on cue Justin burst through the door. "JC! The mechanic guy just showed up!" Randal's face fell a little, bummed about the conversation being cut short. JC looked from Randal to Justin and shrugged a little, "Well Randal, it was cool meeting you, I really like the store." He smiled a little and gave the video store another once over before waving bye and walking out. Randal waved back and then dropped behind the desk again once the door closed, "Holy shit. Holy shit that was JC fucking Chasez. I didn't even plan on coming to work today and I met JC Chasez... I gotta tell Dante... No, he'll make fun of me..." Randal decided to tell Dante anyway. 

When Randal stepped out of RST Video he saw Jay and Silent Bob in the alley. "Those guys were pretty gay Silent Bob. Don't you think?" Silent Bob offering up his first words this year shook his head, "Jay you gotta stop acting homophobic, you know you kiss guys right. I'm a guy. If anyone is gay here it's us." Randal laughed a little and walked towards the further towards the Quick Stop, Jay and Silent Bob were now out of ear shot. Looking to the left before he walked into the store, Randal saw JC and Joey talking to the mechanic. The other three were about fifteen feet away, talking amongst themselves. 

"I just met JC Chasez." Randal announced upon walking into the Quick Stop. "Oh yeah? I just met the other four." Dante countered and Randal looked at him with disbelief. "You met FOUR OF THEM?!? Fuck you." Dante raised an eyebrow and laughed a little, "What? What do you actually like those guys or something?" Randal turned a light red, "Oh. Well I mean some of their stuff is good, catchy and shit, y'know." 

"Sure... are they still out there?" Dante asked and Randal nodded, "Yeah, they were talking to the mechanic when I walked in here. Whatcha reading?" Randal pointed to the magazine behind the desk on Dante's chair. Dante shrugged, "I was reading it when they came in, completely coincidental." Randal nodded and half-chuckled, "Oh, sure." 

"Jay and Silent Bob watched the Joey guy hit a blunt and almost choke to death." Dante laughed and Randal choked on his own spit in turn, "They did what?!?" Randal moved to the right and around the counter to get out of the walkway, intent on hearing more about what Dante said. At the same time outside NSYNC was getting back on the bus, "God, Joey you are so stupid. A cord? We could've fixed this by attaching one cord back to the battery? I hate you so much I almost DIED in NEW JERSEY because of you." Justin, carrying two bags of snacks and cereal from the Quick Stop, said. "Yeah? I didn't see any of you trying to help and I never claimed to be able to fix a bus!" Joey crossed his arms. Justin rolled his eyes, "Well why can't you? You out of all of us should've been able to fix it, but you were two busy smoking WEED in an alley with two weirdos." 

JC who was asking Chris to drive from now on, turned around when Justin said that. "You did WHAT, Joey?!? What if someone had seen? What would you do then? Would you be happy watching our entire career be flushed down the tiolet because you had to do that in PUBLIC? And where was Lance, with you?" Lance nodded, "Yeah I was, it was a stupid thing to do but, not to quote Justin, we are in Nowhere, New Jersey. If not here with two stoners in an alley at a Quick Stop surrounded by trees, then where?" JC didn't have a response for that. "Can someone just drive us out of New Jersey please I never want to come back again!" JC collapsed face first into the couch and didn't say another word. Chris started to drive the bus down the road, and despite JC saying he'd never come back to New Jersey, well, the future is hard to predict. 

. . .

"Those guy's'll be back Bob, I can feel it." Jay passed a joint to Silent Bob who just nodded. For a minute it was quiet. "Go get that fucking stereo, Lunchbox! Put on something good." Silent Bob disappeared around the corner and came back a few minutes later, Jay smiled at him, "Hell yeah!" Silent Bob set the stereo down and pushed the play button on top. NSYNC's No Strings Attached played through the alleyway. Jay's face lit up, it's not what he was used to, but it was sure as hell good music. That's something everyone at the Quick Stop, except maybe Dante, could definitely agree with.

**Author's Note:**

> wtf kudos and comments r sexey


End file.
